Tooth decay results from the chemical reaction between oral bacteria and food debris that remains in one's mouth after eating. The bacteria may occur as a film called plaque that forms on the teeth, and can react with the food sugars and starches to produce an acid capable of dissolving tooth enamel. Tartar, a cement-like substance, may form on the teeth, frequently at the gum line or even under the gums, to trap the bacteria-laden plaque against the teeth.
The bacteria also create toxins that can irritate the gums, which can then become diseased or infected. The mildest form of disease is gingivitis, an inflammation of the gums due to the buildup of plaque on the teeth. Periodontitis is a more serious and destructive gum disease, and may progress irreversibly in breaking down the teeth supporting gum and bone tissues. Thus, the gums may detach from the teeth, and if the condition is not treated, the supporting bone may dissolve to the point of the teeth becoming loose, requiring surgical treatment or the removal of teeth.
Moreover, recession of the gums away from the teeth, combined with an increased incidence of gum disease, can expose tooth roots to plaque. As tooth roots are covered with cementum, which is softer than enamel, they are more susceptive to decay and more sensitive to the touch and to hot and cold temperatures.
Effective oral hygiene habits, including brushing and flossing the teeth, are thus imperative if one hopes to keep healthy teeth and gums. As saliva helps to clean one's teeth, stimulation of the buildup of saliva, such as by chewing, may be helpful.
Dentifrice in the form of a paste, gel, powder, rinse or the like, may commonly be used as part of one's personal oral hygiene efforts. In brushing one's teeth with a dentifrice that may include a mineral abrasive, such as calcium carbonate, the abrasive may remove the plaque and/or tarter, whiten the teeth, and make the mouth feel clean However, when used extensively or in excess, the mineral abrasive could actually be too hard, so as to wear and/or even damage the tooth's enamel, that over the years with resulting subsequent erosion could not only allow but be incidental in causing tooth decay.